Hajime Arima/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Hajime Arima. Harukanaru Tokinonakade 6 *"Kuh... Tomobe..." *"Target located. Proceeding with execution!" *"We have the momentum. Commence the attack!" *"I won't let you!" *"It was an obvious commitment." *"Don't lower your guard before the enemy." *"...Understood." *"...Takatsuka! Now!" *"Initiating attack! Shuhei, back me up!" *"Ready for this, Shuhei? The time to attack is now." *"You don't need to tell me that!" *"We are the Elite Squad! Clear the way!" *"Situation is clear. Are there any wounded?" *"Enemy defeated. I'll examine our faults later." *"...Damn!" *"Harukanaru Tokinonakade 6." *"It appears you are prepared. Ready for the first step?" *"Preparations are finished. Time to start our patrol." *"You wish to revisit memories? Understood. I'll accompany you." *"This is the first day I met you." *"My memories with you lay deep within my heart." *"You are my precious comrade. I won't let the demons have you." *"Body positioning for a waltz. If I'm adequate enough for you, I'll teach you again." *"I swear... So reckless. But at the same time, I'm grateful." *"Such an embarrassing display... Don't remember this part!" *"At that time, I was desperate. I didn't want to lose you." *"This is... When did this happen? I don't know anything about this." *"I wanted to be the first one to protect you. ...I'm glad you were safe." *"I don't regret pulling you back that time. Because now I can hold you in my arms." *"I love you. As long as you're here, I could never be more happy." Warriors All-Stars *"Enemy officer defeated. Proceeding to the next target." *"I am not satisfied with this." *"So I am the ultimate warrior. As an Imperial soldier, that makes me very proud." *"This is bad. I need to reassess the situation." *"There can only be one reason for this state of affairs. My own insufficiencies in battle." *"I have no choice but to retreat. Continue the fight without me." *"Excellent. A fine result." *"Most impressive. Every battle has only served to improve you." *"Keep it together. If you can't protect yourself, you are finished out here." *"Thank you for coming to my aid. Your decision to do so likely saved my life." *"On the name of the Elite Squad, I will stop you here!" *"The result of insufficient training. I simply have to accept it." *"Zhao Yun, your skill with the lance is unmatched. You must train very hard." *"Zhao Yun, you truly have unlimited potential. I can only do my best to match you." *"Zhao Yun!" *"I see now why they call you the Demon." *"Lu Bu, watching you fight has definitely taught me one thing. There is no limit on man's capacity for strength." *"Lu Bu!" *"Wang Yuanji, you are an accomplished fighter." *"Wang Yuanji, why do you have to be so reckless? Just so long as you are unharmed!" *"Wang Yuanji!" *"Zhou Cang, you are reliable indeed." *"Zhou Cang, your bravery and strength are wonderful indeed. There is much I can learn from you." *"Zhou Cang!" *"My own Elite Squad could learn a lot from the battles of the Sanada." *"Most impressive, brave Yukimura Sanada. I am honored to be able to fight alongside such a renowned warrior." *"Sanada!" *"Few could fight so well with such a weapon, Ishida." *"So the intellectual Mitsunari Ishida is also a powerful warrior! I will have many stories to share once I return to the Imperial Capital." *"Ishida!" *"Such high kicks are only worthy of the head of the Ii." *"This is all thanks to you, Ii. You should be proud of this achievement." *"Ii!" *"Darius! I see the power of the Demon remains strong in this world!" *"Darius, for now, I'm willing to trust your demonic power. In fact, I will be relying on it greatly." *"Darius!" *"Oda, you are not a man... I mean, a feline to be underestimated!" *"This is the true spirit of the samurai. I never expected to learn it from a cat." *"Oda!" *"We treasure the abilities you have gained in your fight against the Oni!" *"Such single-minded devotion to the mission! I could stand to be more like Ōka myself." *"Ōka!" *"Horō, you never cease to surprise me." *"Horō, you bring hope to even the hardest mission. I hope I can contine to count on you." *"Horō!" *"Tokitsugu, this is all thanks to you." *"Do you ever miss? The Imperial Army could use a sniper like you!" *"Tokitsugu!" *"Kasumi. What a fast worker you are!" *"Most impressive, Kasumi. Just remember that you don't have to fight this battle alone." *"Kasumi!" *"You are strong. Just don't become reckless." *"I would like to introduce your fighting style to my own Squad. I hope you will help me to do so." *"Marie!" *"Look at her go! Just what are they teaching her in school?" *"Honoka, there is kindness in your strength. Something about you makes me feel that." *"Honoka!" *"Not one ounce of hesitation or restraint. Is this what makes Laegrinna so strong?" *"Laegrinna, well done. You are truly vital to our success in battle." *"Laegrinna!" *"Millennia completely destroyed that enemy, without batting an eyelid." *"I don't know if my words can reach you, but... that was wonderful, Millennia." *"Millennia!" *"Can one man truly become this strong?" *"Impressive, Hayabusa. I must try to prove myself worthy to call you comrade." *"Hayabusa!" *"Ayane, your skills are only improving." *"Ayane, don't let bravery become recklessness. I don't want anything to happen to you." *"Ayane!" *"William. There is no scale created that can define you." *"I can sense it, William. Your Guardian Spirit is happy." *"William!" *"Sophie, this alchemy of yours really is something else." *"Watching you brings me renewed courage. Your daily hard work only makes you shine brighter." *"Sophie!" *"I am impressed, Plachta. You remain calm and collected in the face of your duties." *"I have come to rely on you heavily, Plachta. I will have to look into using such weapons with my own troops." *"Plachta!" *"Can any foe hope to defeat the Holy Knight?" *"Arnice, be proud of your power! I know that I would be." *"Arnice!" *"A stunning performance. I was almost completely captivated myself." *"Chris, I count you as a friend. Be you a Demon or an Angel, it doesn't matter to me." *"Chris!" *"Rio, you are so light on your feet." *"You have become strong, Rio. All of that training has paid off." *"Rio!" *"Tamaki, you fight very well." *"You are a sight to watch in battle, Tamaki. Please, though, don't push yourself too far." *"Tamaki!" *"Setsuna. You strike as violently as ever." *"Setsuna, that was most impressive. I am honored to fight alongside you." *"Setsuna!" *"I think you would make a better soldier than a prince." *"Shiki. Your resolve has moved me deeply. I will support you with all of my strength." *"Shiki!" *"You shall soon see why I am the Captain of the Elite Squad." *"I shall pave the path towards our future with my own hands." *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes